La nieve sobre el mar
by Scarlett-Owl
Summary: Las cicatrices de la guerra contra Hades han comenzado a sanar, pero los problemas no han acabado para el santuario.Misteriosos hechos suceden y la verdadera guerra contra Poseidon apenas comienza.
1. prologo

_Años después de la guerra santa..._

Sintió como si en sus parpados hubiera una ligera capa de hielo, la cual se deshizo tan pronto abrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? —murmuro con una voz apenas audible. Se incorporó en la cama blanca en la que había despertado. Estiro sus manos frente a ella observándolas por un momento, eran sus manos de siempre, pero quería estar segura de que seguía siendo ella misma, por alguna extraña razón se sentía diferente.

Examino la habitación en la que se encontraba, estaba completamente vacía a excepción de ella. Los grandes pilares eran bastantes parecidos a los que habían en las antiguas calles de Bluegrad, solo que estas eran mucho más grandes que las que había en su ciudad natal. Todo estaba decorado en colores blancos y celestes dándole un toque armonioso a la habitación. Aunque lo que más le llamo la atención fue el aire frio que recorría el lugar, era muy parecido a como se sentía el aire cuando estaba cerca de Dégel.

Un repentino dolor de cabeza llego a ella apenas recordó al caballero de Athena. Dégel era un antiguo amigo de ella y de su hermano menor Unity, un día Dégel había llegado a Bluegrad como parte de su entrenamiento como caballero y desde ese entonces había nacido una fuerte amistad al pasar demasiado tiempo juntos. Después, Dégel se fue para ejercer su papel como acuario en la próxima guerra santa contra Hades. Serafina solo pudo verlo un par de veces después de que se fuera al santuario, después de eso ella había enfermado gravemente.

Los recuerdos después de eso se le hacían borrosos, a su mente llegaban imágenes de la Atlántida, de su hermano Unity como dragón marino, del oricalcos, y finalmente la imagen un Dégel cubierto de heridas sonriéndole.

— ¿Así que en verdad todo estará bien?—sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó esa voz acercándose a la habitación.

—eso parece, nos tomó años, y en realidad aún hay demasiados restos de hielo—hablo otra voz.

—y tu…¿crees que…—pregunto la primera voz, esta vez de una forma más temblorosa.

—No lo sé—respondió de vuelta antes de que acabara la pregunta mientras abría la puerta del cuarto—solo queda esperar—

Cuando la puerta se abrió dejo ver a dos personas ambos con escamas, dejando en claro que eran sirvientes del emperador de los mares, dejándola aún más confundida. La primera era una chica rubia de ojos azules y piel pálida, bastante hermosa en realidad. El segundo era un joven de rasgos finos, cabellos lilas y unos ojos color magenta.

—Mientras tanto—volvió a hablar el chico—lo único que podemos hacer es seguir órdenes y cuidar de nue…—se interrumpió a si mismo cuando vio que Serafina estaba despierta y se encontraba observándolos. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico para después hacer una reverencia, mientras que la chica que lo acompañaba hacia lo mismo. Serafina estaba más confundida a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Es un honor poder servirle ahora que ha regresado—hablo la rubia manteniendo su reverencia—nos alegra su nuevo despertar mi… ¿señora?... ¿o señor?...aun no lo entiendo bien—

El de cabellos lilas solo soltó un leve suspiro de resignación mientras la rubia seguía en confusión.

—Disculpen—hablo Serafina por primera vez desde que ellos entraron, llamando la atención de ambos— ¿podrían decirme dónde estamos?—

—En su santuario—respondió el de cabellos lilas—usted regresa aquí cada vez que renace en la tierra, ¿no lo reconoce?—pregunto esta vez con algo de preocupación en su voz.

—lo lamento—Serafina se disculpó negando con la cabeza—no creo ser la persona que esperaban—

—Eso significa que… usted… ¿usted no es Poseidón…?—pregunto la rubia a lo que Serafina volvió a negar con la cabeza—pero su cosmos…—

—La rencarnación de Poseidón en el cuerpo de la señorita Serafina no fue natural, sino que fue forzado por el anterior dragón marino, y su despertar fue interrumpido por un caballero de Athena—explico el chico desviando la mirada al suelo—ella conserva los recuerdos de su vida humana a pesar de que ahora tiene el cosmos del señor Poseidón—

— ¿y que pasara ahora Sorrento? Todo nuestro esfuerzo… ¿habrá sido para nada?—le pregunto la rubia.

—le encontraremos una solución, estoy seguro de eso, por ahora hay que avisar a los demás nuestra situación—respondió Sorrento caminando hacia la puerta seguido por la rubia. Sorrento volteo nuevamente hacia Serafina—Mientras tanto descanse señorita Serafina, si necesita algo no dude en llamarnos—

…..….

Ese último golpe prácticamente lo había dejado sin aire. Se llevó una mano a su abdomen y volvió a levantarse, otro golpe así y estaría acabado. Volvió a ponerse en guarida. Las posibilidades de ganar eran casi nulas, pero no iba a dejar de luchar, tenía un camino que recorrer y perder este encuentro no era parte de ese camino.

— ¡acaba con él! ¡Puedes hacerlo Haruka!—

Esos gritos desde los espectadores, era más que suficiente para devolverle los ánimos por completo. No necesitaba voltear para saber quién era el que lo animaba entre el público, pero se reía para sus adentros al imaginar que en este momento ya lo estarían regañando por gritar en medio del combate.

Miro hacia su oponente, le doblaba la altura y lo superaba en fuerza, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que encontraría la forma de vencer.

Apenas logró esquivar el siguiente ataque, pero analizo rápidamente la batalla desde el inicio. Haruka se la había pasado esquivando ataques y una que otra vez recibía los golpes, pero a pesar de que había sido golpeado, estaba seguro de que no estaba más cansado que su oponente. Si lograba darle un golpe en algún punto débil con la suficiente fuerza podría cambiar el curso de la pelea.

Cuando su oponente lanzo el siguiente golpe volvió a esquivarlo mientras que con la mirada buscaba una brecha, la cual no tardo en encontrar. Paso por debajo del brazo de su oponente, el cual aún se encontraba levantado al haber hecho el ataque anterior, y golpeo justo la axila. Eso hizo que el otro bajara la guardia por el dolor, y aunque no fue por mucho, fue el tiempo suficiente como para que Haruka diera el golpe de gracia con una patada dirigida hacia la cabeza de su oponente.

—Ha terminado el combate—la voz del patriarca resonó en todo el lugar. Haruka levanto la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el patriarca—tenemos un ganador y nuevo portador de la armadura de cisne—

Apenas oyó eso sonrió para sí mismo. Tanto entrenamiento finalmente había dado frutos, finalmente había llegado a ser un caballero.

…..….

Recordó el hielo envolviendo la Atlántida. Desde que Athena le había encomendado ir a Bluegrad, Dégel sabía que esa misión podría ser la última, pero… estando ahí, morir de esa forma no le había parecido tal malo después de todo. Kardia había muerto luchando contra un oponente que consumiera su ser, justo como lo había querido. Unity seguía vivo y seria el nuevo puente entre Bluegrad y el mundo. En cuanto a Serafina, había llegado tarde para impedir que muriera, pero se alegraba de poder haberla visto por última vez con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _Dégel…_

Estos recuerdos seguían inundando su mente.

 _Dégel…_

A pesar de que el mismo hizo su propia tumba y quedo congelado en el fondo del mar, no se arrepentía de nada en lo absoluto.

 _— ¡Despierta de una vez maldita nevera!—_

Apenas oyó eso sintió como era empapado por completo. Despertó bruscamente levantándose del suelo para encontrarse con su mejor amigo con una cubeta en la mano —al fin, pensé que no despertarías nunca—

— ¿Dónde estamos?—pregunto Dégel un tanto confundido.

—Estamos a las afueras de Rodorio —respondió el peliazul señalando detrás de él.

—pero… se suponía que nosotros habíamos…—

—muerto—completo Kardia—sí, yo también había pensado eso, pero por alguna razón estamos aquí vivos de nuevo—

— ¿Por qué?—murmuro Dégel mientras recordaba una y otra vez su última misión.

—Esperaba a que tú me explicaras eso, se supone que tú eres el sabio—respondió Kardia rascándose la cabeza—pero si esto es algo que ni siquiera tú sabes, entonces estamos en un gran aprieto—

…..….

—Fue bastante bueno el combate del día de hoy—comento el nuevo caballero dorado de tauro mientras caminaban—me sorprende como han crecido los nuevos caballeros del santuario—

Shion esbozo una leve sonrisa antes de que empezaran a subir los escalones que estaban frente a ellos.

—tienes razón, realmente han avanzado bastante, es como si estuviéramos un paso más cerca de regresar el santuario a como era antes—dijo el Shion —Pero aún es demasiado pronto, y me preocupa que cada vez hay más amenazas asechando—

El dorado abrió la boca para responder pero se detuvo al sentir una gota de agua caer sobre su nariz. Volteo hacia el cielo para ver como comenzaban a caer as gotas sobre ellos.

—estaba soleado hace un rato—comento el caballero extrañado.

— ¿lluvia? ¿En esta época del año?—dijo Shion estirando su mano frente a él solo para observar cómo las gotas de agua caían sobre ella. Un mal presentimiento llego a él, esperaba que la lluvia fuera simplemente eso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Hasta aquí!**

 **Este es mi primer fic en esta categoría, espero les guste c: Este historia esta contemplado en el mundo de lost canvas aproximadamente uno o dos años después de los hechos del Shion gaiden.**

 **La verdad es que misión de Dégel y Kardia en la Atlantida fue una de mis partes favoritas del manga, pero en mi mente se quedo la duda de que era lo que había pasado ahí hasta la siguiente guerra (es decir, cuando quitaron el gigantesco ataúd de hielo, y cuando llegaron las marinas nuevamente y todo ese tipo de cosas) asi que decidí hacer este fic. Se verán muchos personajes nuevos, pero también habrá apariciones de los personajes del manga que ya conocen. Espero no decepcionarlos.**

 **Hagame saber sus opiniones y comentarios a través de sus reviews ;D**

 **La serie original pertenece a Masami Kurumada y el spin off "the lost canvas" fue hecho por Shiori Teshirogi**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	2. despertar

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Capricornio, y la lluvia aún seguía cayendo sobre ellos. Cuando entraron, Shion levanto la mirada observando detalladamente el templo. La casa de Capricornio era una de las pocas que ya se habían reconstruido por completo, sin embargo no había quedado igual a como estaba antes, puede que solo hubiera sido por unos cuantos detalles insignificantes, pero para el nuevo patriarca imposible ignorarlo, esos pequeños detalles le recordaban que aunque él quisiera reconstruir nuevamente el santuario, no volvería a ser el mismo.

No tardaron en atravesar la casa, volviendo de nuevo al exterior y volviendo a empaparse bajo la lluvia.

—Patriarca Shion, ¿está bien?—le pregunto el dorado—desde hace un rato que tiene esa mueca en su rostro—

—estoy bien Teneo—respondió Shion—estaba pensando solamente, no es nada, así que no te preocupes—

El caballero de tauro no estaba demasiado convencido con la respuesta del otro, pero decidió no insistir.

—Tal vez tengamos pocos caballeros, y aun nos falte reconstruir la mitad de santuario—dijo Teneo mirando hacia el cielo—pero pienso que no podríamos estar mejor, es decir, cada día avanzamos aunque sea solo un poco y sé que pronto llegaremos a recuperar el santuario a como era antes, cuándo la señorita Athena, Tenma, el señor Aldebarán y todos nuestros compañeros estaban con nosotros—

Shion esbozo una leve sonrisa al oír al caballero. Claro, esa era una de las razones por las cuales debía seguir adelante.

En ese instante, el lemuriano sintió como comenzaba a sentirse un leve cosmos desde la sala del patriarca. Miro a Teneo, quien también pareció haberlo notado. Se suponía que nadie debería estar ahí en ese momento. Una luz apareció desde la sala del patriarca haciendo difícil dirigir la vista hacia ahí. Cuando Shion logro ajustar su vista nuevamente lo que vio fue la armadura dorada de escorpio alejándose rápidamente por el cielo, seguida por otras dos que no pudo lograr a distinguir.

 _"Shion, ¿estás ahí?, ¿puedes oírme?"_ La voz de Dohko comenzó a hablar dentro de la cabeza del nuevo patriarca, aumentando sus nervios. No era como que no le alegrara oír nuevamente a Dohko, pero ambos habían acordado en volver a hablarse solo si era estrictamente necesario. _"¿Cómo están las cosas en el santuario?"_

—Puedo oírte Dohko—respondió Shion de vuelta mientras él y Teneo corrían hacia la sala del patriarca—estamos bien, solo que está pasando algo extraño en la sala del patriarca—

 _"¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Es alguno de los espectros de Hades?"_ pregunto un tanto alarmado el caballero de libra

—No creo que se trate de eso, es algo diferente—respondió Shion llegando a la cámara del patriarca. No sentía ninguna presencia ahí dentro, pero se mantuvo alerta y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto que se encontraba detrás del trono.

A excepción de la armadura de libra, aries y tauro, el resto de las armaduras doradas se encontraban resguardadas ahí dentro en espera de un nuevo portador, pero ahora que veía nuevamente la habitación había menos armaduras de las que debería.

 _"entonces, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"_ volvió a preguntar Dohko al no haber obtenido una respuesta clara de lo que ocurría. Shion tomo aire antes de responder.

—Las armaduras doradas de escorpio, leo y acuario no están—dijo tratando de sonar lo más firme que pudo.

 _"Así que es cierto…"_ dijo Dohko dejando a Shion confundido.

—¿a qué te refieres?—pregunto el patriarca

 _"veras, no hace mucho sentí el cosmos de cinco de nuestros antiguos compañeros dorados"_ comenzó a explicar el caballero de libra _"al inicio, creí que eso era imposible, pero ahora que dices lo que paso, no hay duda en eso"_

—Entonces, ¿los caballeros dorados están vivos?—pregunto Shion con una voz apenas audible, sin embargo, tanto el caballero de tauro como el de libra pudieron escucharlo claramente. Teneo se ilusiono apenas oyó esas palabras.

" _eso parece, aunque solo puedo sentir cinco de ellos, estoy un lejos como para saber con exactitud quienes son, pero lo sabremos una vez que regresen al santuario"_ volvió a decir Dohko _"sabes, no es como que no me alegre de que nuestros compañeros estén vivos de nuevo, pero no es algo normal, recuerda que en la guerra pasada Hades revivió a varios caballeros y los puso en nuestra contra"_

Shion no pudo evitar aquella vez cuando los santos de plata entraron en la cámara del patriarca y después intentaron tomar la vida de Athena, y solo después de que él y Dohko interceptaran el ataque se dieron cuenta de que Hades era quien estaba manipulando las almas de los plateados.

 _"solo ten cuidado, tal vez no sea obra de Hades esta vez, pero no creo que hubieran regresado a la vida sin motivo alguno"_

…..

— ¿y ahora qué?—pregunto Kardia al haber hecho lo que Dégel le pidió, pues le parecía un tanto absurdo que le pidiera hacer algo que les resultaba bastante común siendo santos dorados—es igual que siempre—

Dégel observo su armadura que estaba justo a lado de la armadura de Kardia.

—Esto confirma que aún tenemos nuestro cosmo—dijo Dégel llevándose una mano al mentón. Kardia casi se da una palmada en la cara al oír a su compañero decir eso.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Eso pudimos haberlo sabido incluso sin tener que llamar nuestra armadura—dijo el peli azul un tanto exasperado.

—sí, pero si aún podemos invocar nuestras armaduras, eso quiere decir que hemos renacido gracias a Athena, seguimos siendo sus caballeros aun después de haber muerto—comenzó a explicar Dégel mientras contemplaba el color dorado de las armaduras—pero si ha recurrido a tener que revivirnos, eso significa que es una situación grave, tal vez igual de peligrosa que la guerra santa contra Hades—

—así que eso significa, que habrán oponentes incluso más fuertes que los espectros de hades, ¿cierto?—pregunto Kardia con cierta emoción en su voz.

—Eso temo—respondió Dégel volteando a ver a su compañero.

—Entonces parece que ser revivido también tiene su lado bueno—dijo Kardia colgándose la caja de su armadura en la espalda. —Aún me faltaban cosas por experimentar, y no pienso desaprovechar esta nueva oportunidad—

Dégel sonrió levemente, a pesar de que habían muerto una vez, Kardia seguía siendo igual que siempre.

…..

Abrió los ojos sintiendo calidez a lado de él. Sentía el pasto debajo de él picando suavemente su piel, su mirada estaba dirigida hacia el cielo que en este momento se encontraba nublado, pero se alegraba de verlo así no pintado de ángeles por causa de Hades.

—Estoy vivo otra vez— murmuro para sí mismo—no lo entiendo—

Se sentó en el pasto, y fue en ese momento que pudo reconocer por completo el lugar en donde estaba. Por un momento es como si hubiera regresado a esos días en los que aún no conocía el santuario.

—No importa lo que suceda, siempre estarás conmigo, ¿no es así?—sonrió al ver el león dorado a su lado. Lo había aprendido en su última pelea, a pesar de que había estado buscando a su padre todo ese tiempo, nunca se había ido de su lado, él siempre había estado observándolo.

Abrazo la armadura para después ver la cruz de madera que se encontraba clavada en el suelo que estaba detrás del león dorado.

—Aquí fue donde empezó todo—dijo recordando las veces en que lloro aquí por la muerte de su padre, y como Sísifo lo había encontrado para llevarlo a entrenar al santuario—¿eso significa que tengo que regresar al santuario?, bueno después de todo soy un caballero de Athena, es mi deber—sonrió.

Regulus se levantó y sacudió la poca tierra que se había quedado pegada en su ropa.

—Bien es hora de regresar—dijo regresando su armadura en la caja de pandora y colgándola en su espalda.

…..

—Es tal y como lo había dicho—informo Sorrento a la persona que estaba frente a el—el cosmos de nuestro señor Poseidón se encuentra dentro de Serafina, pero ella no es su reencarnación como tal, estoy seguro de que su alma es completamente humana—

—Dentro de ella no está el alma de Poseidón—repitió el otro meditando las palabras de Sorrento—era de esperarse, no se suponía que ella fuera la reencarnación de Poseidón, y si tiene el cosmos de Poseidón es solo por el capricho del actual señor feudal de Bluegrad, Unity— Se levantó del asiento en el que estaba, caminando alrededor de la sala frente a la mirada de Sorrento. —Pero el alma de nuestro dios aun quedo sellada dentro de aquella vasija, el señor Poseidón no estará con nosotros hasta que se retire el sello—

—Entonces, ¿solo hay que retirar el sello?—pregunto Sorrento un tanto confundido. Si la solución era tan simple como quitar un sello, entonces, ¿Por qué no lo habían hecho aún?

—No es tan fácil como parece— le respondió el marino que hablaba con el —es un sello de Athena, solo puede romperlo ella o uno de sus caballeros, cosa que es prácticamente imposible—

Sorrento desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Sabia mejor que nadie que entre ambos dioses había una gran rivalidad, pero el joven estaba seguro de que entre tantos dioses que peleaban por la tierra, las personas que vivían en ella solo estarían a salvo si Poseidón cuidaba de ellos.

—Tenemos que lograrlo—finalmente hablo Sorrento—tenemos que liberar a el señor Poseidón—

—y así será, solo es cuestión de tiempo, mandare a dos de nosotros hacia el santuario—dijo el otro marino—gracias por tu reporte Sorrento, puedes retirarte—

Sorrento asintió para dirigirse a la puerta, pero se detuvo al recordar algo importante.

—Disculpe—hablo el de cabellos lilas nuevamente—hasta que eso suceda ¿Qué pasara con la señorita Serafina?—

—Las ordenes son las mismas hasta nuevo aviso—dijo el otro—sigan cuidando de ella, y no dejen que salga del templo—

—De acuerdo—dijo Sorrento antes de salir.

…..

Habían pasado solo una hora desde que termino su combate y las armaduras salieron de la sala del patriarca, y ya todo el santuario sabía lo que había ocurrido. Los murmuros crecían en cada rincón del santuario alarmando a todos. Haruka se sentó debajo de un árbol justo a las afueras del santuario mientras revisaba una herida de su brazo izquierdo. No quería pensar que algo malo estaba pasando, pero que tres de las armaduras doradas se fueran repentinamente no era algo normal. Por lo menos la lluvia había parado, aunque eso significaba que tenían que reanudar las labores de reconstrucción en el santuario.

—Llevaba un rato buscándote Haruka—oyó mientras que alguien se sentaba a lado de él. Volteo para encontrarse con una chica de largo cabello castaño que portaba una armadura plateada y una máscara del mismo color—felicidades, nuevo caballero de cisne—

—Gracias Aika—sonrió Haruka—solo falta que me den mi armadura esta tarde y en la próxima misión que haya podre ir contigo y con Yuu—

La castaña esbozo una sonrisa que no pudo ser apreciada por el chico debido a la máscara que ella tenía puesta. Ambos, junto con Yuu, se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos desde que se conocieron cuando comenzaron en su entrenamiento. Incluso podía decir que los tres eran un gran equipo, al menos eso habían demostrado en sus entrenamientos juntos, y ahora que Haruka ya había ganado su armadura, podrían seguir siendo ese mismo gran equipo en sus misiones.

— ¿el patriarca aún no ha dicho nada sobre lo que paso hace rato con las armaduras doradas?— pregunto Haruka interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero el señor Teneo dice que no es nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos ahora— respondió Aika.

—Ya veo— musito Haruka con la mirada perdida. Fue en ese momento en el que Aika noto la herida en su brazo.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso— dijo acercando su mano a la herida de Haruka. Aika cerró los ojos y concentro su cosmo en su mano comenzando a elevarlo suavemente. Después de un par de segundos volvió a abrir los ojos y sonrió al ver que la herida ya no estaba ahí.

— ¿Sabes?, no importa cuántas veces te vea hacer eso, sigue sorprendiéndome— dijo Haruka con una leve sonrisa.

La castaña soltó una ligera risa por el comentario de su compañero cuando se comenzó a oír un ruido proveniente de uno de los arbustos cercanos. Los dos se pusieron en guarida, preparados para pelear en caso de que fuera necesario. Finalmente de uno de los arbustos salió un caballero, pero no parecía ser un caballero de Athena, el cosmos que emanaba ese sujeto era diferente. Su armadura azul se encontraba rota casi por completo y él estaba tan herido que apenas permanecía consciente.

Haruka recordó como su maestro le había hablado sobre los caballeros azules, y el rubio no tardo en reconocer a ese sujeto como uno de ellos. Él sujeto se desplomo en el suelo cuando se trató de acercar a ellos.

—Tenemos que ayudarlo Aika— dijo Haruka acercándose a él sujeto.

…..

Los pétalos rojos volaban sobre el jardín del templo de piscis, esparciendo el aroma por el lugar y llenando los pulmones del caballero que acababa de llegar. Dejo la caja de pandora que contenía su armadura en el suelo y se adentró en el jardín. Volteo a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiera seguido hasta ahí.

—Por fin solo— dijo para sí mismo con una sonrisa—hora de entrenar—

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Hasta aquí llega este capitulo, espero les guste. Pienso que estos primeros capítulos no tienen mucha acción, pero son importantes para explicar el comienzo de la historia, aun así les prometo mas acción en los siguientes capítulos. Los personajes de Aika, Haruka y Yuu, son producto de mi imaginación, es decir, no han aparecido en el manga ni en el anime de lost canvas.**

 **Al igual que la mayoría de los caballeros dorados de lost canvas quienes comparten las mismas características físicas que los caballeros dorados de la serie original (hasta donde yo se Shiori los había hecho así para que los fans se acostumbraran mas rápido a los personajes de lost canvas), el caballero de cisne de este fic, Haruka, tendría una apariencia similar a nuestro original caballero de cisne Hyoga, sin embargo la actitud sera bastante diferente.**

 **dejen sus comentarios, opiniones y dudas en los reviews, me gusta saber que es lo que piensan de la historia y son de mucha ayuda para mejorar.**

 **gracias por leer :3**


	3. advertencia

Era casi como una broma del destino haber despertado en el panteón que se usaba en la aldea de Rodorio, como si estuviera recordándole que era un muerto viviente. Se examinó rápidamente a sí mismo, solo para asegurarse de que efectivamente estaba vivo, aun así, no se sentía igual que antes, como si le hubieran quitado algo en el momento que regreso a la vida. Volteo hacia el horizonte, desde donde podía ver el santuario a lo lejos. Quisiera o no tendría que volver ahí, después de todo, ese era único lugar al que podía regresar para no dañar a nadie con su sangre.

…

Regulus llego al santuario en menos tiempo del que esperaba. Igual que siempre, observaba todo lo que estaba alrededor guardando cada detalle dentro de su memoria.

—Todo ha cambiado bastante—hablo para sí mismo mientras caminaba entre la gente. A pesar de que se trataba de que el santuario quedara lo más parecido a como estaba antes, el caballero de leo no tardo en encontrar hasta la más mínima diferencia que habían en las nuevas construcciones.

Sintió como si alguien lo observara así que desvió su mirada de las edificaciones buscando quien era la persona que lo miraba. Para su sorpresa no era solo una persona, sino que era un pequeño grupo de aspirantes a caballero, era de esperarse pues había bastante gente en el santuario, gente que por cierto no conocía, cosas que alegro al chico, era bueno ver que el santuario no estaba del todo abandonado después de la última guerra santa.

Pero las miradas que le dedicaban no mostraban el mismo sentimiento que él tenía en ese momento, sino que lo miraban con confusión e incluso algunos otros llegaban a verlo con cierto desprecio.

—Ja, justo como la primera vez que llegue al santuario—dijo Regulus mostrando una amplia sonrisa al recordar cuando llego con Sisifo mientras que su pequeño yo de diez años llegaba cargando la armadura de leo en su espalda, no era tan diferente a aquel momento. Ya después tendría la oportunidad de conocer mejor a los nuevos integrantes del santuario, ahora tendría que reportarse con el nuevo patriarca y averiguar que rayos estaba pasando.

Pero…

Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo… ¿Quién era el nuevo patriarca?, es decir, Regulus había muerto antes de que eso se decidiera, por lo que ignoraba lo que había pasado después. Se quedó pensándolo un segundo hasta que vio a una persona caminando delante de él. Al parecer llevaba cajas con lo que parecían ser plantas medicinales, sin embargo las cajas que llevaban eran más de las que podía cargar, pues apenas podía avanzar con ellas. El caballero de leo incluso dudaba de que esa persona pudiera ver por dónde estaba caminando.

Regulus se acercó para ofrecer su ayuda, y al parecer lo hizo justo a tiempo, pues logro atrapar una de las cajas cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo.

—Déjame ayudar con eso—dijo cargando otra de las cajas y acompañaba a esa persona en su camino. Eran bastante grandes y pesadas como para solo llevar hierbas, en realidad, apenas podía ver hacia enfrente, a pesar de eso, no le parecían un gran problema.

—Muchas gracias—le contesto la persona, por su voz pudo saber que se trataba de una chica. La voz le resultaba un tanto conocida, pero no le tomo importancia—realmente necesitaba alguien que…—

Regulus oyó como ella había dejado caer la caja que aun llevaba antes de completar lo que estaba diciendo. Posiblemente estaba cansada de haber llevado las cajas ella sola. El caballero de Leo decidió dejar sus cajas en el suelo y miro a las hierbas que estaban tiradas.

—Aún podemos usarlas ¿no?—dijo rascándose la nuca—es decir, las hierbas vienen de la tierra así que no sería un gran problema—

—… ¿Regulus?...—pregunto la chica con un hilo de voz. El castaño se sorprendió un poco y volteo hacia la persona a la que había ayudado. Era una joven de unos cortos cabellos celestes y piel clara, aun así el caballero no recordaba haber visto su rostro antes. Pero entonces ¿Cómo sabia su nombre?... si se encontraron dentro del santuario posiblemente se hayan conocido aquí mismo, pero no tenía vestuario de doncella ni tampoco llevaba las típicas mascaras que distinguían a las aspirantes femeninas a pesar de que su físico delataba que había llevado algún tipo de entrenamiento antes.

Regulus ladeo la cabeza tratando de recordar quien era. Vamos no podía ser tan difícil, es decir no conocía a muchas personas con esas características. Incluso el color de cabello no era tan común…tal vez ¿Albafica? Descarto la idea apenas llego a su mente, Albafica no era mujer… bueno la aprendiz de Aldeberan también tenía ese color de… ¡claro! Ahora entendía por que no recordaba su rostro, nunca lo había visto.

—Celintha—exclamo Regulus al haber recordado quien era ella—lo siento, casi no te reconozco sin la máscara—dijo sonriendo.

—Pero tu…tu estabas…— la peliazul estaba bastante confundida.

—Yo tampoco entiendo que paso—dijo Regulus adivinando lo que ella iba a decir mientras comenzaba a levantar las hierbas del suelo—simplemente de un momento a otro ya estaba de vuelta, pero como haya sido, es bueno estar de regreso sonrió—

…

Solo una de las doncellas del santuario había accedido a ayudarlos después de encontrar a ese hombre herido en las afueras del santuario, pues muchos a los que les habían pedido ayuda no estaban tan seguros de ayudar a alguien que portaba una armadura que no era igual a las suyas.

En este momento se encontraban en un pequeño cuarto que se usaba temporalmente como enfermería.

La doncella se encargaba de limpiar algunas heridas de aquel hombre mientras que Aika trataba de concentrar su cosmos para curar las heridas.

—Son muy profundas—dijo Aika refiriéndose a las heridas del hombre—fuera quien fuera el que las hubiera hecho no se estaba con rodeos, realmente quería matarlo, a decir verdad, es un milagro que siga vivo—

— ¿Y estará bien?—pregunto Haruka detrás de ella. Se sentía un tanto inútil en ese momento, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por ahora.

Haruka no paraba de pensar que hacia un caballero azul cerca del santuario de Athena, era algo bastante extraño, y sus heridas solo le hacían pensar que no era el único caballero azul al que le había pasado eso.

 _"solo espero que estén bien"_ pensó Haruka mientras salía del cuarto, si esto en verdad se trataba de algo grave, entonces tenía que notificárselo al patriarca lo más pronto posible.

…

Las labores de reconstrucción estaban por terminar, al menos por el día de hoy, aun así, Teneo seguía caminando esperando en poder a ayudar a alguien con sus labores, necesitaba algo para distraerse de lo que había pasado. Las armaduras doradas saliendo del santuario y la repentina noticia de que los caballeros dorados estaban vivos aun no pasaban por completo por su mente.

Bufo tratando de aclarar sus ideas, se preguntaba si el señor Aldebaran habría revivido, sería algo bueno verlo de vuelta. Teneo vio a lo lejos a Celintha, y no tardo en ver las hierbas que se encontraban en el suelo y un chico castaño que ayudaba a recogerlas. El caballero de tauro dedujo que una de las cajas se habría caído y decidió a acercarse a ofrecer su ayuda, tal vez no era algo tan necesario, pero quería distraer su mente un poco de lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando estuvo a no menos de un metro de distancia de ellos solo logro confundirse más. ¿Era real lo que estaba viendo?

— ¿Regulus?—pregunto Teneo mientras observaba detalladamente al castaño. No hace mucho se había enterado de que los dorados estaban vivos, pero no creía que los vería tan pronto.

El caballero de leo sonrió en respuesta afirmando que era él. La reacción de Celintha había sido bastante parecida a la Teneo, aunque suponía que era algo normal, porque no todos los días vez de nuevo a alguien que acababa de morir hace algunos años.

…

Acababa de cerrar la puerta del templo del patriarca detrás de él. Shion se disponía a regresar a las labores de reconstrucción, o al menos ese era su plan pero se detuvo al ver como alguien subía las dirigiéndose hacia él. Al parecer se trataba de Haruka, el chico que recientemente acababa de obtener la armadura de cisne, Shion pensó que posiblemente habría venido para saber si le entregaría su nueva armadura esa misma tarde, pero descarto la idea cuando vio que tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

—Patriarca—dijo Haruka haciendo una reverencia cuando llego a el—hay algo que necesito notificarle urgentemente—

— ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto Shion.

—Hay un caballero azul dentro del santuario—dijo Haruka de forma breve y rapida.

Un caballero azul. Shion había oído sobre ellos, sin embargo, él al igual que muchos otros en el santuario nunca había visto a alguno de estos caballeros antes, puesto que casi no se mantenían en contacto con el santuario, en realidad se rumoreaba que algunos eran bastante hostiles.

—¿y ese caballero azul…—comenzó Shion pero fue interrumpido.

—Está herido—dijo Haruka desviando la mirada al suelo—decidí traerlo dentro del santuario, y en este momento sus heridas están siendo tratadas por Aika de delfín, al parecer fue atacado de gravedad antes de llegar—

Haruka decidió aclarar que había sido decisión suya dejar entrar a ese caballero azul, no quería que nadie más resultara perjudicado en caso de que el patriarca decidiera ponerle un castigo por esa decisión. Recordaba como en su entrenamiento como caballero de Athena sus compañeros le decían que existían dudas sobre los caballeros azules, no todos confiaban en ellos.

Pero cuando volteo a ver al patriarca, vio que este mostraba una ligera sonrisa.

—Entiendo, tus acciones fueron las más adecuadas —dijo Shion—pero es bastante extraño ver a un caballero azul en el santuario, así que iremos a hablar con el cuándo se haya recuperado, mientras tanto lo dejaremos descansar en el santuario—

Haruka volteo al instante en que oyó unas voces aproximándose por las escaleras que se encontraban detrás de él.

—Yo estoy viendo a una persona que murió hace un par de años atrás durante la guerra santa, ¿y tú eres el que se siente extraño porque ahora tienes que mirarme hacia arriba cuando hablamos?—Haruka no tardo en reconocer la voz del caballero de tauro, aun así el dialogo parecía haber sido algo extraño, por lo que termino volteando hacia el lugar de donde venía el dorado de tauro.

—Siempre has sido más alto que yo pero la última vez que te vi estoy seguro de que la diferencia de estatura era menos—respondió la persona que venía a su lado. Este término llamando la atención de Haruka puesto que nunca lo había visto antes en el santuario, pero lo que realmente lo sorprendió, fue que portaba la armadura dorada de leo.

—tenía que crecer un poco durante todo este tiempo, es lo más natural ¿no lo crees?—dijo Teneo continuando con la conversación.

—bueno si pero…¡woah!—sabía que habrían muchas cosas que cambiaron durante el tiempo que no estuvo en el santuario, pero lo que veía en este momento fue posiblemente lo que más le impresiono—¿Shion?—

—Bienvenido de vuelta Regulus—dijo Aries con una sonrisa.

— Creí que sería Dohko el nuevo patriarca—dijo Regulus ladeando la cabeza. Eso fue suficiente para que Shion cambiara su sonrisa por una mueca.

— ¿Por qué Dohko?—le pregunto Teneo.

—no lo sé… ¿instinto? Yo solo supe quienes sobrevivieron, no lo que hicieron después—dijo Regulus.

Haruka comenzaba a sentirse fuera de lugar, estando ahí, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, hasta donde el sabia los únicos caballeros dorados eran Teneo y Shion, pero entonces como era posible que repentinamente apareciera alguien portando la armadura de leo y porque no había aparecido antes si el santuario necesitaba a los caballeros más que nunca.

Regulus volteo hacia él, al parecer Haruka lo había estado observándolo todo este tiempo sin darse cuenta.

—es cierto, ustedes dos no se conocen—dijo Teneo al ver la situación—me imagino que la situación será un poco confusa para algunos, y como la mayoría de los nuevos caballeros llegaron al santuario después de la última guerra santa—

—oh, ya veo—dijo el castaño con una sonrisa para después estirar su mano—soy Regulus—se presentó.

—Él es el caballero dorado de Leo y peleo junto a nosotros en la última guerra santa—explico Shion. Haruka se confundió un poco con eso último.

—pero creí que los antiguos caballeros estaban…—

—Muertos—completo el patriarca—pero por alguna razón han vuelto a la vida, no es lo único extraño que ha pasado por lo que he investigado, estoy seguro de que todo está relacionado, incluyendo lo que me contaste recién—le dijo a Haruka refiriéndose al caballero azul —debemos estar preparados para lo que sea—

 _"Entonces es cierto el rumor de que los caballeros dorados están de vuelta"_ se oyó una voz alertando a los presentes. _"Aunque…ni siquiera así serían rivales para el señor Poseidón…esto ni siquiera es el comienzo"_

…

Soltó un suspiro mientras veía caer el agua por la cascada, el agua caía con más fuerza que de costumbre. Realmente era un fastidio cuando ocurrían cosas importantes en el santuario y no podía moverse de su lugar. Trataba de repetirse que tenía un deber, pero no podía evitar pensar de vez en cuando que en algunos momentos hubiera sido de más utilidad estando en el santuario.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de no pensar en ello, no podía irse, Athena personalmente le había encomendado cuidar el rosario que tenía sellados a los espectros de la anterior guerra santa.

Aun así estaba un tanto preocupado, no sabía porque había sentido nuevamente el cosmo de sus compañeros, y lo que Shion le había dicho de las armaduras solo lo había alarmado más.

El ruido proveniente de los arbustos detrás de él lo saco de sus pensamientos, y el ligero cosmo que sentía cerca de él lo alerto. Dohko volteo en dirección hacia aquel ruido sorprendiéndose por lo que vio en ese momento.

—Me alegra que aun estés aquí—dijo aquella persona saliendo detrás de uno de los árboles.

—¿Mudan?—pregunto algo incrédulo el caballero de libra, al ver ahí a la joven. Se alegraba de que ella estuviera bien después de su último encuentro, pero no paso por alto que la joven tenía cubierto su cuerpo con la protección que le brindaba el tatuaje del gorrión sin contar que se veía un tanto agotada.

—No pensé que estuvieras aquí después de tanto tiempo pero mi hermano me aseguro que lo estarías, y eso es bueno porque si no habría venido en vano y no te voy a mentir eso me hubiera decepcionado mucho y créeme que es difícil llegar hast…—

Y Mudan seguía siendo tan parlanchina como siempre. Dohko soltó una ligera sonrisa, a pesar de que la joven no había parado de hablar desde el momento en que llego, era bueno tener compañía, sin embargo Mudan hablaba tan rápido que se le hacía difícil entender todo lo que decía.

—Pero...necesitamos tu ayuda—finalizo Mudan haciendo que Dohko le prestara su total atención. —En el senkyo ha comenzado a llover—dijo ella con preocupación.

—¿eh?—fue lo primero que dijo el caballero de libra al escuchar a la chica. Abrió la boca para hablar pero Mudan se le adelanto.

—Sé que no debería ser un problema pero…—la joven sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta—más que simple lluvia, parecen tormentas, y ha estado así durante las últimas semanas—

—espera, ¿dijiste semanas?—interrumpió Dohko haciendo que la joven asintiera. No eran temporadas de lluvias, y el caballero de libra aun recordaba el cálido clima que envolvía el senkyo, llovía de la misma forma en la que llovía en cualquier otro lado, pero mientras él estuvo entrenando ahí, esas mismas lluvias no duraban más de tres días.

—los ríos cercanos se desbordan, hay inundaciones en los alrededores, y lo peor es que algunos han desaparecido, sabemos que hay alguien detrás de esto, tal vez no sepamos aun su identidad pero sea quien sea, es alguien bastante poderoso—continuo Mudan—por eso necesitamos tu ayuda Dohko, tanto mi hermano como yo estamos seguros de que tu fuerza como caballero de Athena nos será de gran utilidad para detener esta situación, por favor—

—Mudan…—

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **hasta aquí!**

 **Espero les guste el capitulo. Me gusta saber que es lo que piensan de la historia así que no duden en dejar un review o poner fav. hasta el siguiente cap :D**

 **gracias por leer :3**


	4. temor

No había mucho más que pudiera hacer por el momento, había detenido la sangre y curado las heridas más complicadas, solo era cuestión de esperar. Salió un momento de la habitación para tomar un poco de aire, estos últimos días habían sido bastante agotadores para la amazona, pero estaba presentía que sería así de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Aika?— pregunto alguien con la voz temblorosa.

A la castaña se le erizo la piel cuando oyó su nombre, no podía distinguir a nadie cerca suyo, ni siquiera con su cosmos, pero la voz de la persona que le llamaba era inconfundible para ella. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante mientras miraba hacia todos lados tratando de descubrir de dónde provenía la voz.

—hermanita, ¿eres tú?—volvió a hablar la voz.

—Shunsuke…—musito insegura el nombre de su hermano. No había duda de que era la voz de su hermano, pero ella misma lo había visto morir frente a sus ojos hace unos años atrás. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro haciendo que Aika se sobresaltara.

Volteo lentamente para encontrarse con un chico de cabellos castaño oscuro, con unos mechones de cabello que caían armoniosamente sobre su rostro deteniéndose encima de sus brillantes ojos que tenían el mismo color calipso que los de ella.

— ¿Cómo es posible que tu…— Aika apenas consiguió que esas palabras salieran de sus labios. Su hermano solo le sonrió para después envolverla entre sus brazos con un abrazo.

—Me alegro de que estés bien—le susurro su hermano. Estaba a punto de corresponder el abrazo de su hermano, era como un sueño hecho real, le alegraba poder volver a ver a su querido hermano nuevamente después de que ella lo había creído muerto, parecía un instante perfecto.

Demasiado perfecto.

Aika deshizo el abrazo bruscamente y retrocedió un par de pasos para alejarse de su hermano dejándolo desconcertado con sus acciones.

— ¿Qué ocurre Aika?—pregunto el chico con preocupación en su rostro. Incluso eso parecía tan real para la amazona.

— ¿Cómo sé que eres tú?—pregunto la castaña tratando de parecer firme.

— ¿De que estas hablando?—pregunto su hermano sin entender.

—¡Yo misma te vi morir!—dijo Aika de golpe—es imposible que siguieras vivo después de eso, y suponiendo que en realidad hubieras sobrevivido, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver?¡¿quién o qué rayos eres?!—

—Aika…yo…—comenzó su hermano a hablar mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo—…fue algo complicado desde la última vez que nos vimos…no creo que sea buena idea hablar de eso…no ahora... ¡pero en verdad soy yo! ¡Sigo siendo el mismo Shunsuke que conocías!—dijo esto último con cierta desesperación en su voz.

— ¿Puedes probarme que en verdad eres mi hermano?—pregunto Aika mirándolo firmemente. Definitivamente parecía su hermano, pero tenía que estar segura. No perdonaría que un impostor manchara el recuerdo que tenia de Shunsuke.

—Tienes una cicatriz en tu tobillo derecho —musito el chico regresando su mirada hacia ella. Esa herida te la hiciste cuando tenías ocho años y habíamos ido a escondidas a nadar al rio que se encontraba fuera de la aldea mientras mamá trabajaba, como no le podíamos decir a mamá que habíamos salido de la aldea sin su permiso, le mentimos diciéndole que te caíste en el jardin—

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir y Aika corrió a abrazarlo. Si era su querido hermano después de todo, solo él sabía cómo se había hecho esa cicatriz.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe—dijo a amazona mientras lo abrazaba— ¿Por qué no volviste?—

—Quería hacerlo, pero fue algo difícil…—dijo Shunsuke—por ahora tenemos que irnos, no es seguro estar aquí— Aika se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos.

—Pero estamos en el santuario de Athena—dijo Aika confundida por las palabras de su hermano.

—Aika no tenemos mucho tiempo—insistió su hermano—por favor ven conmigo, te explicare luego, cuando estemos seguros, pero hay que irnos—

En ese instante, la chica sintió un cosmos agresivo provenir justo detrás de ella, haciéndola voltear de inmediato. El rastro de cosmo desapareció de la misma forma en la que había aparecido, aun así, no bajo la guardia. Era un cosmo maligno, y aunque hubiera sido por solo un instante, pudo percibir la amenaza. Después de unos segundos sin lograr percibir nada, soltó un suspiro y se volteo para retomar su conversación con su hermano.

—Shunsuke, no sé qué es lo que pasa, pero no puedo irme del santuario porque…—Aika se detuvo a ver que su hermano ya no estaba ahí. No había rastro alguno de él.

No sabía exactamente que hacer después de lo que acababa de pasar, por lo que se dispuso a regresar a la habitación en donde reposaba el caballero azul para revisarlo una vez más para después informarle al patriarca sobre la presencia maligna que sintió cuando hablo con su hermano. Aunque no hubiera sido la gran cosa, cualquier ser maligno podría ser letal para el santuario que apenas se recuperaba de la anterior guerra santa.

Sin embargo, cuando regreso a la habitación y abrió la puerta, confirmo que la presencia maligna era más peligrosa de lo que esperaba. Se llevó instintivamente las manos a la boca mientras veía la sangre en el piso. Quien había herido al caballero azul, claramente había regresado a terminar con el trabajo, pues tanto el cuerpo del caballero como el de la doncella que se había ofrecido a ayudarlos, yacían ya sin vida en el suelo.

….

 _"Aunque…ni siquiera así serían rivales para el señor Poseidón…esto ni siquiera es el comienzo"_

Resonó esa voz inquietándolos. Shion apretó los puños, él era el patriarca, ¿Cómo pudo haberse dado cuenta de que un intruso había entrado al santuario? Ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia hasta que hablo, ni un rastro de cosmos que pudiera delatarlo, nada.

— ¿Quién eres y a que viniste? —pregunto Teneo mientras que buscaba la presencia de aquel sujeto.

"por ahora no importa quién soy yo, esta vez solo vine a terminar un trabajo, aunque estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar"

— ¡¿terminar un trabajo?!—Pregunto Teneo aun buscando a su interlocutor — ¡muéstrate de una vez!—

Esta vez no hubo respuesta, al parecer ya se había ido. Shion comenzó a encajar las piezas en su cabeza, la lluvia, el regreso de los santos dorados, el caballero azul que posiblemente había venido a alertar sobre el regreso del dios de los mares, todo tenía más sentido ahora. Siguió conectando los hechos dentro de su cabeza, ¿a qué se refería con que había venido a terminar un trabajo?

—el caballero azul…—murmuro Haruka. Aunque el murmuro lo había pronunciado más para sí mismo, todos los presentes lo oyeron.

—Entonces había sido herido por una de las escamas de Poseidon, si vino a terminar el trabajo eso significa que—Shion dejo la frase sin terminar. Las palabras del patriarca alertaron a Haruka haciendo que rubio comenzara a correr escaleras abajo seguido por los otros.

….

Después de un rato decidió salir de la habitación. Ya se había acostumbrado tanto al clima de Bluegrad, que el frio que había dentro de ese palacio le parecía primavera en comparación.

 _"La rencarnación de Poseidón en el cuerpo de la señorita Serafina no fue natural, sino que fue forzado por el anterior dragón marino, y su despertar fue interrumpido por un caballero de Athena"_

Esas palabras rondaban por su mente mientras caminaba por los pasillos vacíos del templo, generando dudas en su mente.

— ¿Entonces esta es la Atlántida?—se preguntó a sí misma en un murmuro mientras se acercaba a uno de las orillas del templo. Levanto ligeramente la mirada, logrando observar e cielo cubierto de agua que se extendía sobre ella. —pero…cómo es posible…—

Ya sabía que la gente de Bluegrad tenía el deber de cuidar el sello que Athena había puesto sobre Poseidón desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero si ella estaba ahí, ¿eso significaba que habían fracasado en su deber? No pudo evitar sentir preocupación por todos los que vivían en el pueblo, ¿estarían bien?

Aunque, también Serafina creyó que ya había muerto, y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Por más que trataba de recordar, todo era confuso. Solo esperaba que todos estuvieran bien.

….

No tardaron mucho en llegar en donde Haruka había dicho que estaba el caballero azul. Cuando Haruka vio a Aika afuera de la habitación, inmediatamente corrió hacia ella.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?—le pregunto Haruka.

—El caballero azul y una doncella acaban de ser asesinados—dijo delfin con la voz más tranquila que pudo mirando a Shion—nno pude ver quien lo hizo o como, lo lamento, por culpa de mi descuido fue qu…—

Shion la detuvo con un movimiento de su mano.

—Está bien, no es tu culpa—dijo Shion recordando cómo no habían podido sentir la presencia de la persona que es hablo cuando estaban fuera de la cámara del patriarca—esto es el comienzo de algo más grande de lo que esperábamos—

— ¿Crees que sea otra guerra santa?—pregunto leo, despertando un temor para el que ninguno se encontraba preparado.

—Es posible—respondió Shion.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **hasta aquí!**

 **Este capitulo mas que nada fue para meter un poco de que este cap me salio muy corto (al menos mas de lo usual) en fin, espero que igual lo disfruten. Y ya saben que me gusta saber sus opiniones así que siéntanse libres de dejar sus reviews cuando gusten :D, los fav y follows también son bien recibidos.**

 **dianix96** **: no tengo un día en especial para actualizar, lo siento por eso, no pongo una fecha en especial por que no siempre puedo cumplir con ella, ya sea por mis deberes o mi falta de inspiración :v, pero tratare de actualizar mas seguido c:**

 **gracias por leer :3**


End file.
